Bluebeard (Video Game)
Bluebeard 'is a wealthy Fable who lives in Fabletown. He first appears in Episode 2 of ''The Wolf Among Us. He is based on the title character of the story of the same name. He is a former serial killer since he is shown to have a history of killing his wives, as seen in Episode 1: Faith. Though his decapitating days are over he still seems to have an interest in violence as shown in the beginning of Episode 2: Smoke and Mirrors at the interrogation scene. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith Bigby can view Bluebeard's file while in his apartment, and mentions that he never trusted him. After Faith is murdered, Bigby can name Bluebeard a suspect in the case to Crane and Snow White, due to his history of killing his wives. Crane dismisses this claim by revealing that Bluebeard is currently on vacation. Episode 2: Smoke & Mirrors Bluebeard first physically appears in Episode 2. He is interrogating Dee/Woody for information about the murder of Snow White when Bigby and Crane arrive back at the Woodlands after the incident at the NYPD precinct. When questioned about his involvement, he simply reasoned that he was doing his duty for Fabletown. He steps aside to let Bigby handle the interrogation. He will watch and judge how Bigby handles the questioning, either showing approval or disapproval depending on Bigby's choices. He will favor Bigby showing an aggressive attitude and question about his passive attitude. If Bigby pursues a more peaceful route of questioning, Bluebeard eventually grows tired of his lack of progress and pushes him aside. He then begins beating Dee/Woody, claiming that he is "teaching them a lesson". Bigby pulls him away and the two begin fighting, ending with one of them choking the other against a wall. If Bigby was more violent in his interrogation, Bluebeard stands by as Bigby chokes the prisoner and argues with Crane. Either way, the violence ends with Snow White entering the room, revealing herself to be alive to everyone's shock. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile After Bigby and Snow discover that the Mirror is missing a piece, Bluebeard walks into the office demanding an update on where Crane is. Both try to keep Bluebeard out of the investigation, but Bufkin mistakenly mentions the meeting Crane planned with his witch. Bluebeard claims that he deserves to be involved due to most of Fabletown's funds coming from him, and begins accusing Snow of being unable to run the community. Bigby ends his ranting by defending Snow, and the three start brainstorming possible locations to check. Bluebeard suggests that Bigby goes to Crane's apartment or the Tweedles' office, while Snow suggests the Trip Trap. In the end, Bluebeard goes to either the apartment or the office depending on where Bigby chooses to visit first. If Bluebeard went to Crane's penthouse, Bigby enters to find ransacked with several items burned. Bufkin says that he tried to stop him, but he arrived too late. Bluebeard threatened to choke Bufkin if he got too close. Finding nothing of note, Bigby quickly moves on to another location. If Bluebeard went to the Tweedles' office, Bigby hears someone talking to themselves about him when he arrives. He enters the office to find Flycatcher, the Tweedles' janitor. He explains that Bluebeard came in claiming to be following Bigby's orders, and demanded to be let in. When Fly refused, Bluebeard beat him up and broke in anyways. Fly says he's not sure what he took, and Bigby heads out without fully investigating the office. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing When Bigby returns to the Business Office after finding the Mirror shard, Bluebeard is there arguing with Snow about her letting Crane go. When Snow notices Bigby and goes to speak with him, Bluebeard demands that they finish their argument first, but is instead told to wait with Toad. Bluebeard also wants to speak with the sheriff but is again told to wait. If Bluebeard burned Crane's things or beat up Flycatcher, Bigby can then question his motivations for these actions. However, Bluebeard quickly explains these actions. He starts arguing with Toad over his reason for coming to the Office while Bigby and Snow talk, and finally gets to finish his argument with Snow when Bigby goes to speak with Toad. After Bigby finishes his exchange, he asks Bluebeard if he still wants to speak with him. The aristocrat, still in a sour mood, tells Bigby that he just made his donation funding the Fabletown government and to direct any questions to Snow, and walks out. Episode 5: Cry Wolf Bluebeard is seen in the Witching Well chamber, along with the other citizens from Fabletown. If Bigby brought the Crooked Man, Bluebeard is one of the people that calls for his execution right away. He seems to not care about what the Crooked Man says,and constantly tries to convince the others that the Crooked Man used them for his own benefit. If the Crooked Man was killed, he says that Bigby did justice and that he doesn't sees him as a monster. He then says that Bigby behavior is just part of his nature, and nobody should try to change that, he then is interrupted by Nerissa, who starts defending Bigby and Snow. He is later seem entering to the business office to talk to Snow. Book of Fables Entry "Bluebeard managed to escape the Homelands with his riches intact, and continues to be one of the wealthiest Fables in New York. The Fabletown government depends on his generous contributions, and he often uses this influence for his own benefit. As a former serial killer, he claims his days of decapitating his brides are over. But even if he was able to leave his violent ways in the Homelands, that hasn't stopped him from making the occasional trip down Crooked Lane." Appearances The Wolf Among Us *"Smoke & Mirrors" *"A Crooked Mile" *"In Sheep's Clothing" *"Cry Wolf" Fables: The Wolf Among Us *"Issue 14" *"Issue 15" *"Issue 24" *"Issue 25" *"Issue 26" Trivia *Bluebeard is voiced by Dave Fennoy, who also voiced Lee Everett in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. Category:Characters Category:Fable Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Book of Fables Category:Alive